


My Ray

by FujoshiForBrownies



Series: The Sun in the Sky [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chapter Related, Character Death, M/M, Make a Man Out of You
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: “Agni, open the door this instant!” Soma barreled against the door to no avail, tears filling his golden eyes. His right hand - the one that had been shot - throbbed dully, and he cradled it to his chest after receiving no answer.The door opened slightly, and Soma looked up, all disheveled clothing and splintered fists from pounding on the cherrywood frame. Agni’s face showed in the slight gap between the door and the wall and Soma nearly wept in relief.  Bloodied, crazed, calm; the prince could recognize Agni’s face no matter what. He reached out his hand, intent on pulling Agni into the room with him. Into safety…........





	1. Behind the Door

* * *

“Agni, open the door this instant!” Soma barreled against the door to no avail, tears filling his golden eyes. His right hand - the one that had been shot - throbbed dully, and he cradled it to his chest after receiving no answer. 

 

The door opened slightly, and Soma looked up, all disheveled clothing and splintered fists from pounding on the cherrywood frame. Agni’s face showed in the slight gap between the door and the wall and Soma nearly wept in relief.  _  Bloodied, crazed, calm _ ; the prince could recognize Agni’s face no matter what. He reached out his hand, intent on pulling Agni into the room with him. Into safety….

 

Or demand Agni let him out even if it meant he would end up in the line of fire. Though, this time it wasn't guns Agni was dodging. These were assassins with knives and the like. Agni was his butler, for heaven’s sake, he wasn't allowed to die yet! 

 

“Didn't you hear me, Agni?!” Soma yelped as the menacing curve of a blade glinted off of the blood drying on the butler’s outfit, the blade burying itself in the small of Agni’s back. Grimacing, Agni pressed himself up against the doorjamb again, more intent on protecting his precious prince than anything else right now. Despite how  _ badly  _ Soma wanted to embrace him in this moment, slap him senseless for putting himself in danger like this, and then kiss Agni in relief. But he couldn’t...quite reach him and that was frustrating him beyond belief. 

 

“W-why?” Soma’s breath hitched in his throat as tears carved a path down his face yet again as he timorously crawled forward, one hand gently resting on Agni’s face. Butler or not, devout worshipper or not, Agni was still  _ human _ and there was no way he could survive this. Well, Soma could reach him now and he was intent on using that to his advantage. He needed to…

 

“Get your butt in here, Agni, that is an order!!” Sobs overtook the prince as Agni remained in place, his lithe frame quivering in agony. 

 

“Lord...Soma.” Agni’s quiet voice snapped the prince out of his transfixation and he focused his bloodshot eyes on Agni’s pale blue ones. Gold into blue, calm into corybantic.

He saw emotions that existed just for him...love, regret, repentance for every single sin he had committed. Agni had to bite his tongue to keep from hugging Soma in that moment, blinking tears out of his eyes. No...there would be time for that later. Right now Agni was set on getting these last few words out.

 

“Agni-”

 

“Thank you…” Agni winced as yet another knife buried itself to the hilt in his shoulder. “F-for everything...you were my ra-” 

 

Agni coughed, shivering as blood seeped from his wounds. 

 

“My...ray of light…”

 

Soma was stunned to hear that. Yes, Agni had constantly said phrases of that variation but he'd never said it like that. And in this situation..

 

Soma’s hand left the collar of his butler’s shirt as he, trembling madly, absorbed the whole of those words for the first time. Then it hit him. Uncontrollable sobs racked his body, and Soma clapped his hands over his ears as he screamed Agni’s name over and over again, begging and pleading for him to live, amongst the horrible noise of Agni’s life slowly draining out of him.

 

Then it was silent, save for his own ragged breath. Removing his hands cautiously from his ears, Soma promptly threw up on the bloodied carpet, his body plain exhausted.

 

Standing, waves of grey covered Soma’s vision as he lost consciousness.

 

_ “Agni…” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	2. A Reneged Promise, A Shattered Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soma realizes Agni was all he had left...
> 
>  
> 
> check notes for my song lyrics!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ".....in your efforts to protect me, you left me behind."
> 
> "....now im realizing you were all i had left"
> 
> "...?.my dear, will we ever meet again..."
> 
> !right to left writing direction for this one

Hi everyone! I'm back with chapter two! So past post we saw Agni had died, leaving Soma behind. Now we all know Soma wouldn't take so nicely to that. This is what I imagine he must be feeling. It's more of a rant than anything because i wrote it kinda hurriedly….i hope it still sounds good.

 

_ The Sun in the Sky Pt.2 _

 

Soft footsteps reached Soma’s ears as golden eyes fluttered open. Vaguely, he was aware of the sound of people conversing, but could care less. Agni was _ gone, _ for heaven's sake, he had died and that was one thing Agni he promised not to do! He had promised to stay by Soma’s side in return for being Soma’s servant. He couldn't just leave like that without any warning. Didn't anyone care about him, think about whether or not he would miss them or did they all just go about their lives? Not wanting to deal with him, obviously. 

 

The crawl to the window had never seemed so long, but Soma made it anyway, a dulled feeling spreading throughout his body as rage engulfed his vision in reddened tones. Everyone had freaking left him, staying with Ciel had gotten them shot - and Agni killed - and he had lost the first girl whom he had ever cared about to a freaking _Bristishman_. Two people who were not supposed to get along, and Mina had never loved him anyway!

 

Soma cried out, his chest heaving as he slammed his numb fists again and again on the windowsill, each cry showing just how unfair this was that everyone had left him and even Ciel didn't seem to care so much for him either. He was a prince, someone of such high standing, yet here he seemed to equate to a measly speck of dirt. He was nothing. No one had a use for him whether it be in India or in London. But if no one had a use for him, was there really any reason to cry then? No matter what he did, nothing he tried could bring his beautiful Agni back.

 

His Agni…

 

For once, Soma had something he could truly call his. It wasn't the palace, it wasn't the maids and servants he had. This was one person who had done everything in his power to ensure Soma stayed alive and the happy, narcissistic prince he was. Now that his main reason to smile was gone, Soma found he could hardly breathe through his tears. Why?

 

That was the only thing he could think of.  _ Why  _ had Agni been stolen from him? _ Why _ had Mina left his palace and ent with that stranger?  _ Why _ did everyone hate him? 

 

If everyone hated him, then there was only one thing he could do.

 

If nobody cared, then what was the point of living?


End file.
